


Lithium

by WanderingLynx



Series: Latin Hetalia - Historias de Chile [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Administración Piñera, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Noticias del 2012, Privatización del Litio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingLynx/pseuds/WanderingLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Te están desangrando los <i>huincas, kimno</i>. No hay cantidad de yerbas pa' la apendicitis que te estai dejando agarrar.</p><p>Manuel cierra los ojos, cansado. Un Manuel sano se hubiera indignado ante el insulto ancestral y apartado la mano de su madre de su mejilla. Un Manuel sano ni la hubiera llamado 'madre', en realidad."</p><p>Pueblo Mapuche visita a su hijo, sólo y enfermo en la capital. Escrito en el 2012, históricamente relevante en el momento de su creación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lithium

**Author's Note:**

> Contexto: http://www.elciudadano.cl/2012/02/16/48382/litio-el-petroleo-del-futuro-que-chile-regala/

Kintrüy enjuaga el sudor helado de la frente de su hijo y le da a beber tisana caliente. Es un invierno helado y raro en Santiago, con un sol velado por el smog que no hace nada por subir las temperaturas, y una luna amarilla y triste entre las nubes.

No le gusta dejar su base de operaciones en Temuco para venir a respirar mal y ver todo en gris. Y su pueblo la necesita, siempre, ella nunca ha dejado de guiarlos en los casi 500 años de una guerra que hasta el 2012 va dejando caídos, y en la que la justicia no asoma. Normalmente, a este hijo traidor que habla cada día menos mapudungün, peor español y más spanglish; lo hubiera dejado sanar sólo y esperado a su cumpleaños para una visita. Y él totalmente lo hubiera preferido de esa forma.

Manuel tirita y le agradece la tisana con la sonrisa frágil que sólo Kintrüy ha visto nunca:

\- Gracias, _Ñuque_.

Nadie, no, nadie más ha visto esa expresión, el temblor de esos labios. No España mil veces maldito, frente al que Manuel siempre se juró ser fuerte. Ni Martín ni Miguel. Sólo Kintrüy sabe exactamente qué tan enfermizo había nacido su niño. Larguirucho y flaco y disociado. Mestizo y bastardo. Pocas personas para ser una Nación al principio, demasiado desiguales para que su psique resistiera después. El orígen de la manía Obsesivo-Compulsiva de Manuel por la estabilidad no había surgido por sí misma, después de todo.

\- Te están desangrando los _huincas, kimno_. No hay cantidad de yerbas pa' la apendicitis que te estai dejando agarrar.

Manuel cierra los ojos, cansado. Un Manuel sano se hubiera indignado ante el insulto ancestral y apartado la mano de su madre de su mejilla. Un Manuel sano ni la hubiera llamado "madre", en realidad.

\- El Gerente sabrá lo que hace, mamita.

\- También pensastes que el General sabía lo que hacía.

\- Fue mala esa gripe, ah.

\- No te corrai del tema, pendejo zorro. Se van a llevar tu litio. Se llevan tu cobre, y te quedastes sin salitre, y tu carbón no enciende. ¿Qué va a ser de vos cuando no te quede nada por vender?

\- Vivir de las rentas, poh, señora. Like a boss. Uno primermundista.

\- Pendejo hueón, estai delirando.

\- No, no, es inglés.

\- Me refiero a las estupideces que decís.- Kintrüy aprieta los dientes y por fuera su rostro es el de un ceño fruncido permanente, pero igual le sube las mantas a Manuel. Fija sus ojos preocupados en la piel sonrosada por la fiebre del malagradecido que parió y chasquea la lengua.

Un silencio pesado se instala en la habitación. Por minutos, sólo se oye la respiración dispar de ambos; y poco se ve en la penumbra de la madrugada sin luces, lámpara apagada en consideración a la jaqueca de Manuel.

La ciudad afuera brilla artificialmente, hostil. Cuadrada. Adecuada.

Un murmullo quedo, tentativo:

\- ¿Ñuque?

Kintrüy espera, quieta. Ni su trarilonko tintinea cuando se acomoda en la silla. Manuel retoma, y no es claro si está consciente o no de lo que musita, tropezándose con las palabras:

\- Ñuque, si todo falla... siempre quedará el sur, ¿verdad?

Algo se contrae en el pecho de Pueblo Mapuche. Casi 500 años de agravíos le gritan que se niegue.

\- _Pichiwentru_ hueón. -Acaba ella por suspirar- Por supuesto que sí.

Manuel asiente medio dormido y busca su mano.

Kintrüy la toma y le da un pequeño apretón.

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño resumen de vocabulario: La mayoría de las palabras se pueden deducir del contexto, pero a ver.  
> \- "Ñuque" es "madre".  
> \- "Huinca" es "blanco/extranjero".  
> \- "Kimno" es "idiota"  
> \- "Pichiwentrü" es "niño".
> 
> Pueblo Mapuche no tiene un nombre establecido en el "canon" consensuado de Latin Hetalia, pero la he visto bajo el nombre de "Kintrüy" en otros trabajos, y decidí usarlo también, puesto que significa "Mujer Líder" en Mapudungün. Adecuado para una aguerrida mujer como ella.


End file.
